Pelargonium zonale. 
xe2x80x98Fistablancxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fistablancxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fistablancxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating a new geranium variety with white flower color and medium sized plant habit in combination with dark-green foliage, and at least a trace of zonation.
xe2x80x98Fistablancxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1996. The female parent was a commercial variety xe2x80x98Glacisxe2x80x99 (unpatented) which is similar to xe2x80x98North Starxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,971) having white, round semi-double flowers, floriferous habit, medium-green foliage and moderately vigorous growth. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fistablancxe2x80x99 was an unpatented hybrid seedling no. K93-744-5, with white, single-type flowers, dark-green foliage with distinct zonation, and medium-sized plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fistablancxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in the spring of 1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fistablancxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of Angelika Utecht. Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1998 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fistablancxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98Fistablancxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fistablancxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Large, white, semi-double flowers;
2. Semi-spherically shaped umbels, well above the foliage;
3. Dark-green foliage with weak zonation on young leaves;
4. Medium sized, round and uniform plant habit; and
5. Early to medium spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fistablancxe2x80x99 are the patented varieties xe2x80x98Floscalaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,796) and the female parent xe2x80x98Glacisxe2x80x99.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Floscalaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fistablancxe2x80x99 has larger and differently shaped flowers, rounder and slightly more compact plant habit, inflorescences borne higher above the foliage, and slightly more compact plant habit. Flowers of xe2x80x98Fistablancxe2x80x99 tend not to develop a pink hue.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Glacisxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fistablancxe2x80x99 has more zygomorphic, rather than round flowers and dark-green foliage.